pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rune Zekrom
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! -- Crimsonnavy (Talk) 21:45, 2011 April 15 Signature Tryout : RE;Ghost Team Sure, you're in. Arceus The God of Pokemon 07:26, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I know your an experienced users but I have to put this template on everyone's talk page that I see. Introduction Hello. I just wanted to drop by and say hi :) Technology Wizard Rather odd request Hi my name is Sol988.I'm usually on Warriors Wiki,so that's why my name's at that.I do agree with the things you like.(im not as old as you think.)I have a rather odd request:can you teach me to post pictures on pages? Sol988 22:12, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Categories. Hey there, just some advice for you about categorising. The Pokémon colour categories refer to the Pokémon's pokédex data. For example, Blitzle is classified as black in the pokédex, so it belongs in the black category; not the white. Despite most pokes being multiple colours, they're only assigned to one colour category. Also, character Pokémon don't belong in the type categories, those are for the species. Jazzcookie 16:20, July 3, 2011 (UTC) RE:rather odd request Thanks.I'll be sure to help on this wiki! Sol988 21:18, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Join Team Please Hello, i am xxnighthawk119xx. I wanted to ask if I can join in on your ghost team. a thought occured to me that you may have inactive memers. I thought that maybe if you kicked the inactive members out i can join (not that i would want to kick them). I will make a great addition to the team because i've met some of them before. i will take direct orders from you so i am asking to join team Ghost and help out with the battle of edits. I hope I can get the position. xxnighthawk119xx 03:25, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Join Team Please 2 ok got that, but can tell me as soon as possible, i really wanna know xxnighthawk119xx 04:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC)§ Re:Team Decision I am going to start removing inactive members soon, maybe next week, so tell XxNighthawk119xx to wait a little while. 07:25, August 13, 2011 (UTC) thanks for making me on the ghost team Nighthawk 20:44, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hey dude, can you join cxxx's new team, he can use your help as well as the other ghost team members, help this message go to all the ghost team mebers, thank you Nighthawk 01:49, August 21, 2011 (UTC) My Team I agree. Would you please come to my team, "Team Rayza"? You would be an exalent adition to my team. -cXXX Team Rayza is the Pokémon team I made. Of course, I hope this team will become the best. You can ask me more on the chat. Congrats I know you don't know me but I just wanted to say congrats for geting user of the month. Kate the pawsome wolf Leave me a message any time 01:18, September 3, 2011 (UTC) It's time for your Featured User Interview, where would you like to do this? (Anywhere but here is fine). -- Nomination I nominated you for rollback rights here. Good luck! --Bullet Francisco[[User talk:Bullet Francisco| For Contact]] 20:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations Congrats! You have been promoted to Rollback. Feel free to add the and to your user page to signify your status. 11:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) HI How do you make an template? Darkusgal231 22:34, November 9, 2011 (UTC)